The present invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to partitioning and related methods.
A partition may be one or more regions on a memory, for example, a hard drive, that appear as a logical partition where information may be stored. Each logical partition may appear as a separate memory to an operating system, for example. In a database, a partition is a division of a logical database into distinct independent parts, for example, to increase read or write speeds. Each database partition may span over several memories.